Fallen
by XxVampireVioletxX
Summary: Come off it Malfoy! Do you honestly think we could've ever had a life together? That we ever had some sort of relationship? You're married for Christ's sake! I was a distraction for you, a toy; a whore.
1. Friends Again

" I can't take this anymore Ginny! Mentally, his taunting, his games, his endless defilement of my emotions and thoughts; I cannot take it! Why is he so obsessed with torturing me?"

"Maybe its because you've been missing for three years or that you've been avoiding telling anyone where you were. Or maybe it because you left him knowing that he had you so close to falling for him that you couldn't take it anymore and that has been driving him crazy. Better yet, could it be because of Adrian? Am I getting warm Hermione?"

The brunette glared at the fiery red head with tears in her eyes. Ginny was the only one who knew her reasons for leaving and she had thrown them in her face. He was married! How could she have been expected to love him when he would never fully love her back? All he cared about were the nights of torturous pleasure that she brought him in return for his security, his protection. Could she ever tell him about… Oh God! What was she thinking, why did she do this?

" Ginny." She fell into the younger girl's arms and began to sob. The intense love and hate she was feeling encouraged the tears to run from her eyes, taking the majority of the pain she had experienced in the past three years with and heightening it to a point where she could feel a hole in her chest beginning to form.

" You have to tell him. You have to talk to him and convince him to love you. Hermione, it's the only way." Ginny soothed, stroking her friends hair and rocking her, the sobs coming in slow bursts.

" You… yyou don't know whhhatt it's llike… how… horrible hee can make me feeeel about existinggg." She managed to stammer, a heart breaking whine escaping her lips every few words.

" Not as much as you do, no I don't. But he's made us all feel that at some point or another and there is nothing me, my brothers, or Harry can do it about it. This altercation your up against might end up as the hardest thing your ever going to face, I can't do it for you love…" Hermione's tears were beginning to slow.

" How am I going to tell him everything? What if he tries to take Adrian?"

" I hate to say this, really I do, but Draco Malfoy will not be coming within ten meters of my god-son unless you, Harry, Ron, and myself are all present. " Ginny's face became serious making Hermione giggle slightly at her over-protective friend.

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione said, using what was left of her strength to wrap Ginny in a quick embrace as the last few tears trickled from her eyes.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you Ginny, but there's someone here to see you…"


	2. Small, Angelic Packages

A/N: Ok, here you are dearest Catty. As requested the next chapter of_ Fallen_... I do so love this chapter so do not, I repeat do not point out anything wrong with it! I'm just kidding love. Read! Enjoy! Review! Please?

"Stop it Draco." a smooth, female voice cooed from the corner.

"Astoria, I wasn't aware you were still on the grounds. What are you doing here?" the frazzled blonde replied, placing the ornament back into its box delicately

"I thought we should decorate _our_ tree together" Astoria advanced toward her husband, her stilettos clicking lightly " and that we really shouldn't be fighting over the holidays anyway." She touched the buttons on Draco's shirt with one hand " I hoped you would let me stay with you instead of going to see mum and Daphne?" she looked up at her husband with a pouty face, biting her lip and still messing with his buttons.

"Scorpius will be returning to your mother's estate, not mine. I would prefer if you were to meet him there and we will discuss _your_ return to Malfoy manor in a few days. Now please, remove your hands from my abdomen." Draco retorted in a practiced tone, looking up towards his ceiling, arms by his sides in a reserved manner.

"But Draco, what kind of example are we setting for our son, _your_ son, if we don't spend the holidays as a family?" she questioned wrapping her arms around Draco's waist.

Reaching behind him, Draco un"astoria"ed him self and walked out of the lower parlor.

"Do not follow me Astoria, go back to your mother's and stay there until I owl you." He shouted before turning the corner.

Astoria turned from the door way and walked to the nearest couch; sitting down she began to weep...

* * *

"I don't want to see anyone!"

"But it's your nurse love, you have to see her." Harry replied over a very confused looking Hermione's head.

"What do you mean Harry? I thought Madam Mangerie stopped visiting Ginny months ago?" the brunette asked curiously.

"She did," Ginny replied " But then I had an episode so Harry called her back like a fool. Now the ruddy woman won't leave me alone! She won't let me see Mum, she won't let my team visit for more than two hours a week, she won't let me see my own husband practically! Oh..." Ginny stopped her rant and clutched at her chest.

"Mangerie!" Harry beckoned and the French woman was instantly at Ginny's bedside, shooing Harry and Hermione both out of the room.

"Laisser! Vous êtes cause de sa fréquence cardiaque à augmenter. Allez, maintenant!" the french woman cried, slamming the oak door behind them.

"Am I to understand that what ever she said is not a good sign?" Hermione questioned, speaking very little French.

"Madame told us to leave, that we were causing Ginny's heart rate to increase. Even the slightest change in her heart rate changes her health drastically." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know. When did she find out?

"Last year, but apparently the damage had already been done and it was irreversable. Now we just have to wait until St. Mungo's can finish her restoration treatment for the corrosion. She was in so much pain in the beginning" Harry stated, staring off down the hall.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you found out about her condition. I'm sorry for not letting you know where I went and I'm sorry that I left all my burdens on her." Hermione's bleak apology didn't really register in Harry's mind but he nodded anyway.

"Harry?" he shook himself out of his trance.

"Oh, right. Well, you should probably go collect Adrian now." He changed the subject quickly. He grabbed Hermione's coat from the rack by the door and escorted her outside.

"I suspect your mum is tired of watching the little bugger." Harry tried joke as he walked his friend to her car. A soft snow had blanketed the ground outside of his cottage.

"He's actually at the Burrow. I figured I'd put a ruffian with more ruffians, that way no one can complain." Hermione laughed lightly, tightening her coat around her shoulders.

"I can't wait to meet him you know." Harry laughed." You don't happen to have a picture of him that I could take to Ginny do you?" She shook her head.

"Ah, well another time then." Harry looked around with his hands in his pockets. "Does Adrian look like him?" he finally asked.

"Too much. Sometimes I have to lock my self in the laundry room and cry because of the looks he gives me. God, he has that same smirk, that same sneer, that same condescending look that Draco would give you every time you walked down the hallway; but all of that is just crammed into the angelic little face of a three year old who can't say mommy right because he has a lisp. I can't raise him alone anymore Harry, I just can't." The wind blew the tears off of Hermione's cheek.

"Everything will resolve it's self soon, I promise Hermione."

"Don't promise that, you have enough to deal with here. Go back in there and take care of your wife, I have a child to collect.' She gave Harry a hug. " I'm glad I was able to see you again." she smiled, turning away and opening her car door.


	3. Burrow, Boys, and Bumps on the Head

A/N: Hello! I've been very busy these past months... Writing, re-writing, editing, altering, all that sort of stuff. I've written the outlines for all my stories and typed up two more chapters for _Dream Sequence_ but they haven't been posted because they are not perfect in length, plot, or anything so they will be up when they are done having surgery... Here's one out patient for you though... I do so love my plot twists! Enjoy! Review! Please?

* * *

"Ello Hermione!" an exasperated Ron welcomed upon opening the Burrow's front door. "Been wondering when you'd come back to get your little one." He joked.

" I felt like leaving him here for an extra three days but, these past four hours have just been dreadful you know." She stepped inside the disorganized house, brushing the snow off her jacket. "Where is he?" she said leaning in to give him a hug.

"Napping, ate lunch about an hour ago and now he's fast asleep on a Fred/George bed using George's stomach as a pillow. He's adorable Hermione." Ron explained walking her to the living room.

"Hermione!" Fred and George enthusiastically whispered in unison. The twins were stretched out on the floor, George's head at Fred's feet, with the blond three year old strewn across their abdomens.

"Maybe I should just leave him here?" She questioned looking at the three of them, a smirk on her face.

"No!" they all whispered with distinction. Ron began to shake his head back and forth energetically.

Hermione giggled slightly. "Then you had best wake him, we need to get going or we'll miss our train." She explained, sitting down on the couch. Fred and George exchanged fretful looks then looked at the toddler. Peacefully, he slumbered. His chest moved slightly with every breath, his arms lying by his head on either side.

"Maybe you two should stay for the night, yea?" Fred suggested. "You can have my room." Slowly he attempted to scoot out from under Adrian.

Upon Fred's movement, the toddler twisted violently and began to curl into the fetal position on George. George held back a laugh, taking Adrian into his arms like an infant and placing him over his shoulder while supporting his back. He closed his eyes tightly and held the boy close to him, as if Adrian were his own.

" We couldn't. We actually can't even stay in England very long. Australia is next on our list; we are on our way to visiting my parents. They never even knew I was pregnant." Hermione's eyes became wet as she stroked her son's curls. He inhaled sharply and tossed his head the other direction. Steel gray eyes opened to greet her, each twinkling brightly.

"Hey you" Hermione said lightly, touching him gently on the nose. Adrian tightened his arms around George's neck and buried his face into the Weasley embroidered shirt, giggling.

" 'Ello lady." He mumbled back. They greeted each other this way every time he woke up. Adrian stopped using George's shoulder as a hiding place and turned to reach for his mother. She took him gently and gave him a hug.

"You ready to go or do you want to stay here for the night?" She asked him kissing his ear.

"Stay!" He said enthusiastically, squirming to be let down. Hermione set him down and he ran off into another room.

"I've got it." Ron mumbled, jogging after Adrian who was shrieking excitedly from down the hall.

"I'm gonna go floo mum and see if she's cooking tonight." Fred announced, starting to leave the room.

"Where is Molly?" Hermione asked having noticed the woman's absence. It was unlike her to be missing from the Burrow.

"Her and dad bought a flat closer to the ministry. It is a tiny little thing but for the two of them I guess it's perfect. The left the Burrow to Charlie but he was never here, so we became the residents for the time being." George explained. He seemed sad.

"George, are you alright?" Hermione inquired.

"Oh I'm fine." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled back. George turned around and waltzed out of the room. A disbelieving Hermione was hot on his heels.

"You don't seem fine. Where's Angela?" That did it, George stopped dead in his tracks. He stood still in the hall, debating whether to turn around or not.

"George?" She placed a steady hand on his shoulder and peered around to see his face.

"She's gone." The statement was rough and cold. "The kids too." He stared at the ground.

"Wh-How?" She had moved in front of him.

"Neo-death eaters. They went to Diagon Alley to get school supplies, a raid occurred and they were taken." He explained not meeting her eyes.

Hermione didn't know what to say.

"George..." She started to begin an intricate apology but George stopped her.

"It's fine Hermione. It wasn't your fault, it could've happened to anyone..." His voice trailed off. George titled his head upward and closed his eyes.

"Sometimes I wake up and run down stairs because I think I heard Angela's voice. Then I remember. Those nights are always the worst, but other than that, I'm usually all right. Taking care of Adrian today made me so happy, you have no idea. " His voice was smooth and clear. He looked down at her with tears glistening in his eyes.

Hermione locked her eyes with his. His expression reminded her of a child who had lost its favorite toy. On impulse, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him in for a hug. George awkwardly returned the gesture and then they separated.

"Maybe Adrian and I should go. I don't want to cause you any hardship." She wiped her eyes fervently trying to hide her newly acclaimed tears.

"Hermione," George raised her chin with his hand, " you will be doing more harm by taking him away." He let his hand linger a moment then slowly pulled it away from Hermione's face. She grasped his hand, stopping its retreat back to his side and molded it to hers, lacing their fingers together. Her other hand danced its way up to George's shoulder and gripped it firmly.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking up. George simply nodded before pushing her against the wall, holding her hand above her head, and leaning down to kiss her.

"Hermione do you want me to-" Ron stopped dead in his tracks as he looked up to see his older brother snogging his ex-girlfriend. Not being able to process the sight in front of him, he fainted. The thud of his body against the floor acquired the pair's attention and they jumped apart, George blushing profusely.

"We do not speak of this. Ever." Hermione said kneeling down to tend to Ron.

"Agreed." George replied, looking around awkwardly before he walked to the kitchen to get a cold compress. Upon his absence, Fred rushed around the corner pretending to be an airplane for Adrian.

"What happened here?" He asked, dropping his arms and dulling the engine noise he had been making with his mouth.

"I was talking with George when he came around the corner and fainted. Quite strange really." Hermione lied. " We should get him to a bed." She stood up, gathered her son off of Fred's back, and walked into the living room. "Could you help Fred move Ron into his room?" she beckoned to George who avoided her gaze.

" No need Hermione! He's up!" Fred called from the hall. With Adrian still in her arms, Hermione walked back to the hall where a very confused Ron sat rubbing the back of his head.

"-so you say that you walked in on Hermione and George snogging ruthlessly." Fred confirmed trying not to laugh.

"Exactly!" Ron looked up to see a very unamused Hermione staring down at him. "You were snogging George!" He accused, pointing at her. She smiled lightly.

"I think you hit your head a little to hard that time Ron." She said.

"What's wrong with him mum?" Adrian pipped up. "And what's snogging?"

"You know how sometimes you head hurts and I give you those red circles? Thats all that's wrong, Ron's head just hurts and its causing him to make up stories." She stared down at Ron, eye's fixed on his as she explained.

"No, I saw you" he pointed " and you" he pointed at George who was leaning down to investigate his brother's newly bumped head "snogging. I'm not crazy... Ow George that hurt!"

"Then maybe you should keep your feet on the ground instead of your head." He replied, putting more pressure on the cold towel now adorning his Ron's head.

"I'm going to go give this little one a bath before dinner." She nodded to the squirming blond thing in her arms. "Did we ever find out if Molly was coming over for dinner?"

Fred nodded and helped help his youngest brother off the floor.

* * *

"Any sign of her?" An icy voice rang out though the hall. The walls groaned at the repetition of this question, they heard it at least three times a week.

"No sir, Pixel hasn't found Mistress Hermione yet sir. Pixel is trying her bestest sir, Pixel promises." The house elf trembled at the feet of her master.

"Go. Do not return until I call for you." Draco stared out of his office window, a tall brandy in hand. "What are you still doing here? Go!" He bellowed at the trembling elf. She disappeared with crack.

Draco closed his eyes and tilted his head back in the armchair, his free hand gripping the armrest with fervor. Raising the glass to his lips, he inhaled the drink as if it were in a shot glass. That was his third that afternoon. The liquid trickled down his throat in a calming manner and he found his eyelids felt heavy. Soon he was asleep...

When he awoke, the sun had just set. He looked around for his glass, which had fallen out of his hand, and quickly he stood up to refill the empty vessel. On his way back from the drink cart in the corner, he stopped. Draco swirled the liquid around in the glass and was mesmerized by the intricate way it slid off the sides. Somehow, this reminded him of _her_. Angered by the memory of her face, Draco threw the glass across the room. As it hit the wall, he dropped to his knees and with a roar of immense anger; a moan of rage, he began to shake. His breathing became elevated as he attempted not to throw tantrum.

"Is everything right in the matter sir?" A tiny voice came from the door.

"I thought I told you not to return!" His fierce anger radiated off him in waves but he did not move from his place on the floor.

"But sir, I've found her. She's here, in London."


	4. Memories and Raison d'etre

"She's here? Are you sure?" Draco could hardly believe the elf's statement.

"Yes sir. She's brought a miniature with her." Pixel trembled.

"Miniature?" Draco asked in confusion.

"A child sir." The blond seethed inwardly. _It was the Weasel's no doubt. That little..._

"Pixel, can you tell me exactly where Mistress Hermione is?" Draco inquired. His mind was racing with possibilities. Had she left because she was pregnant and she didn't want him to know of her infidelity with the Weasel? Had she left to be with him? His thoughts continued, each filling him with more rage than the last.

"She is with the red ones sir." Pixel trembled slightly as she watched her master's face contort with anger.

"Does Master want Pixel to arrange a meeting with Mistress?"

"No!" he snapped "No, that will not be necessary. I will see to this personally. You are dismissed Pixel." Draco spoke through clenched teeth, storming out of the parlor upon dismissing the elf who was already attempting to clean up the glass from her master's tantrum.

As he stalked down the hallway, his foot steps echoing through out the empty house, his thoughts flashed back to Hermione's abrupt return a little under a week ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um, Master Draco, Mistress Astoria, Pixel hates to interrupt you she does but Master has a visitor." The small elf announced to the feuding couple.

"Tell them to go away. I refuse to have _my_ _husband_ stolen away from me another time this week." Astoria's eyes raged as she commanded the creature.

"Who is it Pixel?" Draco inquired, ignoring his wife's statement.

"The one who left sir, she has returned." Pixel leaned her head down to escape his stare. Draco knew exactly who was there to see him.

"Tell her to meet me in the East hall, second door to the left." Pixel disappeared with a crack at his instructions. Giving his wife a bored look, Draco followed.

Arriving in their old room almost instantaneously, Draco walked over to the drink cart and poured himself a tall brandy.

"Draco." Her voice quivered with the word. His back stiffened and he turned to face the only woman to ever leaver him.

"Hermione." His voice was steady despite his shock of actually seeing her again. "It's been a while."

The brunette merely nodded before walking completely into the room. The door shut automatically behind her.

"I see you have the wards still setup. Were you expecting me to come back?"

"Not particularly no, considering I never really knew why you left in the first place." His tone was harsh, he sipped his drink.

"I'm sorry you know. I never meant... I shouldn't have... Bullocks!" She threw herself down into one of the armchairs places sporadically through out the room. She remembered how they had been her idea. _More surface area_ she had argued but really she just wanted the room to resemble something other than sex, she wanted it to feel more like a couples home; that way she could believe in the illusion of love.

"Was I just a fix to you? A way to release all of your sexual energy? An outlet to experiment with?" she practically growled the questions at him.

"Would it matter either way?" Draco countered. Both remained silent for a moment before catching each other's eye.

"Why did you come back?"

"To tell you why I left. I should have just stayed where I was, where I could let you forget about me. Where I could almost forget about you." She admitted to him rising out of the chair and heading for the door. He caught her elbow and turned her to face him, the tears already apparent in her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" Ironically, his question was serious.

"This. This is wrong. It wouldn't hurt so much if it wasn't." Hermione looked down ashamed.

"How? How is this wrong Hermione? Can you not handle the memories of what I used to do to you in this room? The sounds you used to make? The way I made you feel?"

" No Malfoy," her eyes were as cold as her voice, he had offended her " I have no problem with what was done in this room. It's who it was with that hurts me. But you know what? It's looking into your eyes that hurts the most." She sighed in defeat, turning her head to avoid his gaze only to have him turn her face back towards his own.

"The look at my eyebrows instead." he uttered and leaned down to kiss her.

At first, she melted into the kiss, allowed it to happen. But as he tried to deepen it she backed away, a look of horror on her face.

"No." She stated simply then ran from the room, apparating to the front gate as soon as she had escaped the room's wards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco pushed the memory from his thoughts and grabbed his cloak from the rack, disappearing to the one place he never thought he would ever have to go to.

* * *

"Hermione!" an animated Molly Weasley cried from the front door of the Burrow. "Haven't seen you in ages love! How've you been?" the older woman questioned as she hugged the brunette with vigor. Her attention was diverted upon seeing a small blur of blond fly past.

"And who was that?" she inquired excitedly looking around at her boys and Hermione.

" That would be Adrian," Hermione paused for a moment to glance up at the woman. "my son." Molly looked back at Hermione in shock, dropping what few parcels she had in her grasp, her mood changing. Hermione smiled slightly and leaned down to gather the matriarch's things.

"Leave them there dear, I'll get them in a moment. Whose child is he?" She turned to look at her boys then back at the girl in front of her. Now that she observed her she noticed the changes only brought on by motherhood. They way Hermione was cocking her head to one side as to listen for her child more efficiently. The look of exhaustion the younger woman had that only an energetic child could cause. Molly knew the signs well.

"Adrian is Draco's son." Hermione's statement was firm, unyielding. That name rang cold in everyone's ears. Molly was taken aback. Since when was Hermione such a harlot that she would sleep with a married man, especially one of Draco's status? Especially Draco!

"I know what you must be thinking Mrs. Weasley and I assure you I thought that about myself too. I deserve your thoughts of disapproval, of disgust, I wouldn't have it any other way. I won't ask for forgiveness nor will I ask for you to understand why... all I want is for you to look at Adrian and think of him as one of your own, love him as a grandchild, accept him. I will always love you as a mother and the way Adrian sees it, if I love someone then he loves them. Hes done that since he was a baby." Hermione finished her statement gazing at her son, a look of complete dedication in her eyes.

"How old is he?" Molly asked collecting her things and moving into the kitchen.

"Three. I was two months pregnant with him when I left." Things made more sense to Molly now.

"Well where is he? I want to see my grandson!" she raised her voice a little and swept her eyes over the room, landing on Hermione.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, Hermione with tears brimming her eye lids. _Thank you_ she mouthed to Molly and turned to collect her son.

"Hermione, I trust you will be explaining things later this evening?" The red-head placed a hand on her hip a gave Hermione a knowing look as if to say _ther's no getting out of it_.

"I will in time Molly, you can count on that." She turned once again to lift her squirming three-year-old. "Adrian, this is Mrs. Weasley. She's Ron, Fred, and George's mum. She's very important to mummy. Can you say hi?"

"Hello." he squeaked back from his mother's arms.

"Very good. Can you introduce your self?"

"Hello Msesess Weasel-y. I'm Adrian." The blonde always struggled with miss and misses. "Can I go now mum?"

"You don't want to visit with mummy's friend? She's very nice. I'm sure she would love to hold you." Hermione glance up at the older women and winked.

"Oh yes very much so." Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "It's been a long time since I've held one as young as you."

"Does that make me special?" He asked. _Of course he would have to be the center of attention, just like... Stop it Hermione._

"Why yes, yes it does!" The two women laughed.

"OK. I'll visit but then I have to finish pwaying airpwaines with Fred." Adrian motioned to be let down then ran over to the couch.

Molly looked at the child in adoration and moved to sit next to him.

Hermione returned to the kitchen, immediately collecting the parcel's Mrs. Weasley had dropped earlier. Her nerves were washed away and replaced with feelings of contentment as she heard the squeals of delight coming from her son. It set her mind at ease to know he was accepted somewhere by someone other than herself, that he had a place full of people who would love and help him throughout life. At least now, with various male influences around, he would have a chance at a normal childhood.

Her musings made her think of Scorpius and how he would always have a father in Draco. Draco.

The name hurt her almost as much as his being did. The thought of the Slytherin sent chills pulsing through her body and her chest began to ache. She figured she would be used to this by now, she thought of him daily.

"You okay?" a smooth voice cooed from behind her, sending another bout of chills up her spine. She turned around quickly, she would have sworn the voice belonged to _him_. She was so sure of it that she was actually disappointed upon seeing the real owner.

"George!' she exclaimed, placing a hand on her chest to calm her elevated heartbeat. Flashes from earlier filled her mind. How perfect their exchange had been, however brief it was. "Don't do that!" She turned back around to unwrap the parcels she had just retrieved from the floor.

A hardy laugh escaped him and he place his hand lightly on her back. The action made her freeze, even if it wasn't intended to. It was too eerily familiar. His voice, his touch. Everything pointed to her first encounter with Draco. She wanted to scream.

Regaining her composure, she willed her body to move; to act as if that hadn't bothered her. Her body complied, not in the way she had wanted but complied none the less. She leaned back into George's grasp, turning her self so that she was facing him and molding herself to his body. The slightly stunned expression on his face vanished as she locked her arms around his waist. To him, the gesture meant _hold me_.

Hermione couldn't comprehend what was happening, she didn't understand why she was hugging George of all people so intimately. What she did understand was that he felt safe, secure, and she wanted him to hold her like this forever. It was as if he could protect her from her own inner battle, like he was fighting it for her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I snuck up on you. I didn't know you would take it this hard..." His statement made her laugh.

"I'm not sure why I'm hugging you like this George but I assure you it isn't because I was scared and now need emotional therapy." She released him from her grip and they parted awkwardly.

"So much for staying away from each other eh?" he joked, moving beside her to get something from s kitchen drawer.

"Come off it George. That as well as earlier today were just... were just weird occurrences." She hoped her definition of their romanticism didn't sound as harsh as she thought.

"I personally think they need more exploration." George's comment rolled off of his tongue as if he were a teenager crushing on his best friend.

Hermione stared stupidly at the tall red head, a look of surprise plastered on her face.

"I think it would be good for us individually." he continued.

"What would be?" another voice replied.


	5. Departure, Arrival, Confrontation

"Mr. Weasley!" Hermione squeaked. She turned to hug the Weasley patriarch as George turned to see who had interrupted them

"Dad!" George shouted, causing the other Weasleys to flock to the kitchen.

Hermione released the man so that his children could bombard him with greetings. She guessed they hadn't seen much of their father recently.

"Mum said you weren't going to come tonight, that you had ministry stuff to take care of." Ron stated, acting much like his former eleven year old self.

"No Ronald, what I said was your father may not be coming _with me_ due to ministry affairs, I never said he wouldn't be coming." His mother corrected, as she waltzed into the kitchen with Adrian on her hip.

"My, my who is that?" Arthur mused, staring at the little boy.

"This is Adrian." Hermione began explaining her situation to yet another soul. Arthur nodded throughout and in the end, embraced the girl saying he did not think any less of her just because she was a mother to such a beautiful child.

As per usual, he asked to visit with the toddler only to be shot down.

"Mummmmmy." Adrian stopped, wiggled his lips, then tried again. "Mummmmmmy- Mother you promised I could finish pwaying airpwanes!" He whined.

"Not with that attitude you will not." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest just like she had seen Molly do over the nineteen years she had known her.

" Sorry lady." Adrian whispered, looking up at his mother.

"What do we say Adrian?"

"Pwease mum?" The little boy spoke.

"Come here you!" Fred shouted, grabbing Adrian by his abdomen and flying him through the air.

Hermione shook her head and turned back to the elder Weasleys. Molly was busy chastising Ron for something and Arthur was conversing with George. Everything finally felt normal. Normal until a hard and abrupt knock echoed throughout the house.

"Who else did you invite for dinner?" Molly asked her boys. They both shook their heads as if to say_ no one. _Hermione's hand flew to her wand, preparing to fight. Though she had been there when Harry defeated Voldemort, her paranoia never seemed to leave. Lately though, it had been focused one other things. _There's nothing dangerous going on here Hermione, snap out of it. _

Arthur nodded towards Hermione, signaling his approval of her actions as Fred walked into the kitchen. Arthur whispered something about the possibility of a Neo-Death Eater attack. "They've been popping up lately." He finished his warning and began moving towards the door, his wife and sons at his flank.

"Take Adrian back into the living room Fred." Hermione ordered, filling in the the barrier that had been created by the door.

Fred obliged and leaned down to direct the toddler in the opposite direction.

Molly moved towards the door, putting her hand gently on the knob. She looked at her family, nodded, then turned the brass fixture. The door swung open to reveal an exhausted looking Harry Potter.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron breathed, shoving his wand back into his pocket and walking towards his friend. Snow swirled into the house as Harry stood in the doorway looking at the occupants of the Burrow blankly.

"Come in dear!" Mrs. Weasley fussed, stowing her wand as well. "You gave us quite a fright there. We thought you were a Neo we did."

"I guess I should have identified myself. Sorry." He commented, no feeling in the apology.

"Yeah mate, since when do you not address your self password and all? You're the Auror,the first person to yell at us for being careless, the one who is always going on and on about our safety." Ron moved towards his long time friend, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You all right mate?"

Upon seeing the owner of the knock, Hermione had instantly relaxed, stowed her wand, and retreated to the living room where she sat watching the exchange between her two best friends. Harry looked like he had after Sirius' passing. He adorned an unreadble look on his face but Hermione could tell he wasn't really absorbing anything that was going on around him. Even from the distance she as at she could see faint tear stains streaking down his cheeks. Something was very wrong.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted standing up abruptly. He barely turned his head. The sinking feeling in Hermione stomach returned. _No. _"Harry!" She called again, gaining a little more of his attention. She hurriedly walked over to where he stood in the kitchen, the Weasleys parting to make her a path.

"Look at me." He glanced at her briefly, avoiding eye contact.

"God damn it Harry James Potter look at me right this very instant!" His head rose slowly to meet her gaze with red eyes.

"Is she dead?" Hermione asked having figured him out already. Harry avoided the question, looking around at Ginny's kin. Molly was clutching her husband with a look of fear and confusion on her face. Arthur's expression was blank as were those of George and Ron.

Hermione's hands found themselves upon Harry's face, turning his head back in her direction. Her eyes found his and locked on.

"Is she?" She stared him down."Harry, is Ginny dead?" He shook his head gently back and forth against her grasp. Molly gasped in relief and Hermione let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Not yet." Harry whispered, closing his eyes and letting his tears fall once more. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and let him cry while the Weasleys shuffled about, debating whether or not to ask anymore of Harry.

A fierce whine escaped the sobbing man as he opted to turn and face his in-laws. Harry quickly regained his composure and attempted to wave off his misfortune.

"She's asking for you Molly. She has been for weeks but the nurse won't let people visit. She took a rough turn about two hours ago. Her healers were there immediately but they don't know how much time she's got left." Harry explained weakly. "She at home still, the healer left to talk with the Head Healer for their department but Mangerie is with her. They asked me to come get all of you, most likely for- " He couldn't bring himself to say it, he didn't want to believe his wife was dying.

A wail escaped from Molly's side of the room and Ron paled. George called for Fred and Arthur reached for his coat. Now it was Hermione's turn to stare blankly into space. She wouldn't be able to say goodbye to Ginny if she died tonight.

"Hermione, are you ready?" Some Weasley asked her as she stood next to Harry.

"I can't go." She said simply.

"What! Why?" Ron shouted, tears evident in his eyes.

She glared at him. How dare he take that tone with her! "A dying woman's bed is no place for a toddler Ronald so unless you want to watch _my_ son instead of telling your sister how much you love her on what might possibly be the last night of her life I cannot go with you!" The situation they were in was entirely to stressful for her at the moment. She needed to sit, she needed- Gods she didn't know what she needed!

"Mum?" Adrian asked from behind her.

"Hey you." She turned and picked up the child.

"Whats wrong mum? Why are you yelling?"

"Mummy is just sad because her friend is sad. I'll be fine love." She promised the child. She then directed her speech at the family in the kitchen. "Go visit your daughter," she looked at Arthur and Molly "your sister," she transitioned her gaze to George, Ron and Fred "and your wife." She finished staring at Harry.

They didn't hesitate and all walked outside into the snow. Hermione heard a crack and knew that Harry had apparated back to his house. Mangerie had made the Potters put wards up, preventing anyone other than Harry, Ginny and herself from using magical means to find the house. She heard the Weasleys climb into the new Ford Anglia, courtesy of Harry, and it sputtered to life, its engine angry from the cold. Hermione listened as it revved up the driveway and eventually out of ear shot.

"Please be ok Ginny." Hermione whispered to no one as she clutched Adrian to her chest.

"I'm hungry." he mumbled looking up at her.

"Mac and cheese?" she asked.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight." Hermione whispered, closing the book her son had fallen in love with just weeks ago. Adrian was fast asleep in the bed she had transfigured, allowing her to sneak out of his side of Fred's room as she had turned it into to two separate sections. Grabbing a book from a shelf in her part of the room, she walked out into the living room to start a fire and attempt to take her mind off of Ginny.

They had been gone for little over an hour but it felt like forever. Cooking Adrian's dinner had taken Hermione's mind off of her friend for a little while but the thought eventually snuck back into her mind preventing her from nourishing herself.

She snuggled onto the couch and prepared to read what ever it was she had grabbed. _The Wizarding Guide to Gringotts, How to Make a Fortune and Keep It Too _she read, giggling a little. Of course one of the twins would own this book. Hermione opened the cover and was about to delve into the book when a knock on the door rebounded through out the house. Looking up, a tad startled by the sudden intrusion of sound, she placed the bookonthe couch and turned to face the door. Another knock ensued. The hair on Hermione's arm stood up, goosebumps following. Who was it now? She wouldn't be able to fight off a band of Neo-DeathEaters on her own but she had to choose between opening the door or hiding.

Hermione stood up and walked over to the kitchen, wand at the ready.

"Who's there?" She questioned, trying not to shout. She heard some suffling and then another knock.

"Identify yourself!"

"Granger? Granger is that you? Are you in there?" Draco's voice floated through the door, slightly muffled but clear as day to Hermione.

"Gods it's bloody freezing out here! Granger if you're in there please let me in." Her breath hitched and she felt dizzy. _No no no no no._

"Look I just want to talk. You left in such a hurry the other day..." Hermione's hand was on the door knob instantly and she flung the door open involuntarily.

"I don't really know why I'm letting you in here Draco but you had better make use of my offer before I come to my senses." It was like her conscious self wasn't even there!

The blond scurried through the door, brushing snow off of his shoulder and taking off his coat. She took it from he grudgingly and hung it on the coat rack.

"How did you find me Draco?" Hermione asked as she closed the door.

"No 'How are you?'" He said sarcastically. She looked back at him unamused with her wand still in hand "What are you doing with that?"

"Can't be too careful, especially when one's alone. Now, answer my question Draco, how did you find me?"

"I had the help track you down. You never explained why you left, you left before we got to that part." He rolled his eyes and looked around the Burrow. A frown formed on his face and he moved away from the wall.

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the emotional stress that it was causing me, it was making me ill. I was scared for my life half the time, I was never sure I was safe from your wife or even from you. So I left. I knew that if I had stayed in England you would have found me in a heart beat so I went to a completely different continent, created a different identity and barely made it through my life for the past three years because I thought of you every day." Hermione huffed as she finished her tirade, her face bright red. Draco stood merely two feet away from her, silent.

"What? Did you expect some elaborate, complicated, drama-filled story?" She laughed at his naivety. "Well sorry to disappoint you Mr. Malfoy but the only story I've got is some scared, stupid woman's honest explanation." She grabbed his coat and went to hand it back to him.

"Mummy." A very half-asleep Adrian called from the hallway. Draco grinned maliciously."Did the elder Weasels create another one? Is it more or less retarded that the rest of their spwan?" A smug look adorned his face as he crossed his arms over his chest. Hermione's eyes narrowed and she dropped the coat, looking at him pointedly. As the coat hit the ground, Draco glared at her. With a look of satisfaction, she turned away from him and began walking towards Fred's room. Draco caught her elbow and pulled her back, pinning her against the counter with his hands.

"Listen witch, I _know_ why you really left so how about you confirm my suspicions with the real story." He smirked. She was going to admit now that she had cheated on him, that she was just as low as he was.

Hermione studied him for a while, attempting to figure out what was really wrong. He's eyes were molten silver, a scowl plastered on his face. W_hy is he so angry?_

"What do you think the reason is Draco? What are your suspicions?" Her questions very barely audible. He raised his hand and held her face, squeezing her cheeks a little.

"You cheated on me Granger. You betrayed me!" He exhaled violently and snatched his hand away from her. "You left me for Weasley and now you've gone and had a child with him! You left _me _and every thing I could have offered you to live in this!"

"Come off it Malfoy! Do you honestly think we could've ever had a life together? That we ever had some sort of relationship? Your married for Christ's sake!" She yelled right back at him, she didn't care if Adrian woke up or not. " And Ron actually _cared_ about me once upon a time, but you just used me! I was a distraction for you, a toy; a whore." Her face fell as she saw their son in the hallway. From what she could see he was trembling.

Draco didn't notice the change in her expression and continued to yell at her.

"Then whose child did you bring back with you? Whose child is that?" He pointed towards the room where he had first heard the small voice. "Hmm? And if you didn't leave me for Weasley and Co then what is the real reason you left?" Hermione ignored his outburst and brushed him aside, running towards Adrian and picking him up before he started to cry.

"It's ok baby, its ok. Mummy's right here, shes got you. Shhhh Adrian, it's all right." She started to rock the toddler back and forth.

Draco watched her carefully for a few minutes, observing her ministrations towards the child. She rubbed his back and rocked gently, humming all the while. Astoria had never been like that with their son.

"You scared me mum. I heard yelling." He sniffled. "Who's that?" He turned to look at Draco and Hermione heard the ex-Slytherin gasp.

"You need to go back to bed love. Lets go tuck you back in." She touched his nose gently then stood up to take him back to bed. Halfway into the room, Hermione stopped and glanced back at Draco.

"You can either wait and we can talk like civilized people or you can leave." And then she was gone.


End file.
